


Imbue

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [523]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby "convinces" Tim to help her dye some new goth winter clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/06/2000 for the word [imbue](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/06/imbue).
> 
> imbue  
> To tinge or dye deeply; to cause to absorb thoroughly; as, "clothes thoroughly imbued with black."  
> To instill profoundly; to cause to become impressed or penetrated.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #216 Cold.
> 
> This is complete crack. I made all of it up. Also, I'm not at all sure I used the word in the way it's intended to be used, so apologies in advance if it's a terrible use of the word.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Imbue

“Come on, Timmy. You have to help me.” Abby bounced excitedly.

“What are you talking about, Abby?” McGee asked, rolling over in their shared bed and cracking an eye open to stare at his lover.

“It’s winter time and we have to make Gothic winter clothes to distribute among all the little Goths before they die of the cold weather. Plus I need new winter Gothic clothes myself.” Abby grabbed Tim’s arm and dragged him towards the edge of the bed.

Tim quickly sat up and pulled his arm back before Abby pulled him entirely off the bed. “Ok, ok. I’m getting up.”

Abby smiled happily and bounced out of the room to get the sink ready for them. She needed one sink for the dying and one sink for the rinsing. After a few minutes, Tim joined her still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“What are we doing, Abby?” Tim mumbled.

“First we imbue the clothes with black. That’s your job. Leave them in the dye for a good 20 minutes before pulling them out and handing them to me,” Abby ordered, “I’ll take care of the rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.
> 
>  
> 
> **Related works**   
>  [Окрашивание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840)


End file.
